Al the Cat
by lilaclily00
Summary: Someone must really hate the Elrics to turn Al into something some people could consider useless... but it might backfire on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello everyone! As I had said yesterday, today I wrote the other version of "Ed the Cat." Some of my cheerleaders (yes, all of the authors that had talked with me already because I reviewed/PMed them before are now considered my cheerleaders XD) started freaking out when they read my other two previous stories and I could just imagine a peppy blonde girl with pompoms yelling "You can write more, yes you can!" or something like that. And right before I was about to post this someone said they wanted more chapters about everyone's favorite short cat... :3 (WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT) Thank you Guest, (and Snipperita, if that's what you meant) for answering my call!**

**Something some people might be happy with is that in this one, I could come up with how it happened. BUT, (hehe, butt) don't ask me who this mysterious person is, cuz I'm not sure. *sweat drop* Probably just someone who's had to deal with them in the past and really hated them. What criminal wouldn't?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Al the Cat

A mysterious person had broken into where the Elric brothers were staying, somehow making not a SINGLE sound. They had something against them, specifically the younger one, Alphonse, the soul stuck in a suit of armor. At this point he could clap his hands to transmute just like Fullmetal, and it just added to the threat he was already, because it becomes extremely hard to beat ARMOR. This person had done an excruciating amount of research on blood seals, and was ready to make Alphonse pay.

He made an interesting sound that was just loud enough to catch the attention of the brother without waking up the other, or making the younger feel the need to wake him up. He could hear the kid say "Huh?" and get up to leave the room to check out what made the sound. This time, they were staying at a place that had more than one room, so the person hid in another, and made the sound again, to confirm the giant's suspicions and enter. The mystery man sneaked back out of the room to close the bedroom door, hoping it would muffle the noises that were bound to happen soon. Entering his hideout again, he closed that door and prepared to attack the enemy.

He kicked off the armor's head and jumped inside of the body with his tools. Working at lightning speed, almost an inhuman speed, he transferred the soul in the blood seal to what would be his new body, all the meanwhile Alphonse gasping and yelling trying to get the invader out in time, but failing. When the deed was done, he felt the armor collapse to the floor, no longer having anything holding it up. He left the new body inside of the bedroom, who was knocked unconscious, disappearing quickly before anybody knew what happened, although he got a bit slowed down carrying/dragging a lifeless suit of armor with him out.

What had the new body been before it was inhabited with Al's soul? A dead cat.

* * *

Ed's POV:

I got woken up... differently than I usually am. I was licked on the face with a rough tongue. Of course this really got me, because usually Al wakes me up by tapping my shoulder and whispering. He doesn't even have a tongue, much less one like THAT. It almost scared the pee out of me and I bolted straight up, wondering what just happened. I turned to where my pillow was, and saw a cat there. I immediately bonked it on the head, cuz that is about the worst way I've ever woken up, and I figured that with a cat there was no reason to have gotten up at all, it just wanted to annoy me. It looked at me with angry/sad blue eyes as it rubbed a paw on its head.

"Meooooow-woooooow!"

It kinda confused me because it sounded just like when Al is complaining "Broooooooootheerrrrr!" Speaking of, where was Al? I turned around to see he wasn't where he usually is, sitting on the ground staring at me in my sleep. (I guess some people could call that creepy...) I decided to leave the bedroom to see if he had wandered to another room. The moment I opened the door the Siamese-looking cat bolted out and looked around frantically until it ran towards a mirror, in which looking at its reflection something seemed to dawn on it. Then while looking in it, it searched its paws, stomach, tail, whatever other body parts it has like it was looking for something. It finally decided to stick its ear towards the mirror like listening to something, but got freaked out yet happy at the same time.

Then it walked up to me, while I was still searching for Al, and stretched up its paws towards my knees, kneading them on my right leg (like it knew my left is metal...) and meowing at me. I knew that it was a sign that Al always took as it wanted to be picked up, and I figured if I didn't it would just keep getting more and more annoying. I picked it up, trying to remember the things that he said cats liked/didn't like, not because I wanted it to enjoy this, but so it wouldn't attack me. I felt the cat be kinda as confused and uncomfortable as I was, like this has never happened to it before.

It tried to get closer to my face, then started to rub its left ear and stuff, trying to point out something was wrong with it. I held the ear trying to see what the cat wanted me to see, and eventually I saw that about a half-inch from the edge of the ear inside was some blood. I directed all my attention to it and realized it looked like a BLOOD SEAL. And just like Al's! I accidentally dropped the animal in surprise, but cats always landed on their feet. Well, it was like this cat wasn't used to being a cat, and the landing wasn't quite as smooth as you'd expect.

"...Are you trying to tell me something, cat?"

The thing actually nodded its head.

"Well, what is it? It looks like you're a soul inside a cat's body who's not supposed to be there, but I don't think I can actually help you, at least not without knowing who you are."

It seemed to think for a moment, then turned its head towards my suitcase, which I had left open while grabbing something last night, and forgot to close before falling asleep. It jumped up into it and started throwing everything on the ground.

"Hey, you idiot! Stop messing up my suitcase!"

I went over to pick up the stuff, but the cat turned around towards me, and pulled back its ears and hissed menacingly. Knowing a cat's wrath, I just backed away. Meanwhile, it kept digging up my stuff until pretty much all of it was no longer inside of the case. It jumped back down and started rearranging, using clothes and other objects, into what seemed to be a specific pattern. I noticed it jumped onto the bed a few times to see how it looked from a higher angle before continuing. I had been putting on my boots and braiding my hair when the cat started yelling really annoyingly.

"What do you want, cat?!" I said as I trudged angrily towards where I had last left it.

Then I saw that the cat had arranged everything so it wrote in huge letters "AL." All I could think was _Holy crap_.

* * *

**Well, this is interesting... I hope people will say if they want me to continue this story. I wanna knoooooooooow! This one actually sounds more like a cliff hanger than the other, though... I guess someone will just expect me to add to it. I just didn't want it to end the exact same way as the other.**

**Oh, and I have a response for Not so human: ...Sorry for confuzzling you for a moment, buddy. I figured the title could be taken differently, but that people would still like the story. If it was something else, please tell me so I don't confuse someone again.**

**OK, I think that's all for now. Happy Holidays! K bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Dang, I got both chapters for this done in the same day O.O I have never been so productive during Winter Break... I usually just watch a ton of TV, but lately fanfics have been my ENTIRE LIFE. I don't even get on Facebook and Youtube very much anymore. **

**Anyways, I think I'm happier with this second chapter than the one for "Ed the Cat." But I still have pretty much no idea where it's gonna go. I don't have some of the vital information figured out in my head, like who the heck did this to Al. This is where reviews literally help the story get along. Tell me if you think it should be someone from a previous feud, or an OC causing despair to Ed. Probs an OC, right? Yeah. Forget I asked. :X**

**On with the story!**

* * *

…

…

"AL WOULD YOU FREAKING STOP THAT?! IT'S SO CREEPY!"

The cat actually did stop for a moment to glare at his brother in a 'Language...' or 'Don't talk so loud...' way, which only made the human more irritated. The cat ended up just resuming to its original position, laying down on his older brother's lap, kneading his paws into his legs, purring loudly, and waiting to be petted.

"I'm serious, you know." Ed said in a lower voice. "Just knowing you are actually a human being, yet you are just acting like you've always been a cat... yeah, it's creepy."

He was making a face trying to hold in just flipping the cat off his lap to escape the awkward situation. It pained him having to let such a horrible species live with him, but he had no choice. He had originally planned to call the Colonel right away, but knew he had to go to give a report anyways.

"Al, you know I have to get ready to go. So GET OFF ME."

The feline jumped to the ground, seeming sad he couldn't have stayed for longer. Edward walked- no, RAN- and put on clean clothes as slowly as humanly possible. He also braided his hair, brushed his teeth, and other things in slow-motion, wanting to stall for the moment when he will have to explain the situation... Oh the dread...

They finally left the inn and went into the restaurant next door for food. Al was extremely happy of the thought of food, and would've prefered something he usually ate before he lost his body, but not knowing what was safe for kitties to eat, just urged his brother to get some chicken on the side. He laid down on the chair next to Ed's at the table and ended up sleeping through the whole meal. After eating as much as a wrestler, the older sibling asked to get the chicken in a bag to take home, and he picked up Al with one hand, and left for Headquarters.

The two brothers walked next to each other on the street, and at the stairs one walked up with ease and the other jumped each step, and at the top it was obvious the now-cat found one disadvantage already, as it was panting violently from the exercise. Having sympathy for him, the human walked at a slower pace so the pet could trot behind him without getting lost in the crowd. At the front of Colonel Mustang's office, Ed picked up his brother into his arms awkwardly, although he was already getting more used to the act. They were called in a few minutes later, and straight-away everyone working glanced up surprised at their visitor.

"Fullmetal, where is your brother? Isn't he usually the one bringing cats in here?"

Roy was so confused that he didn't even bother to insult the teen's height first.

"Well, you're looking at him." Ed said with a sigh. Everyone's full attention was now on him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Someone must have moved Al's soul into a cat last night, is what I mean by that."

"You can't be serious, Chief. Who would think of doing that?" Havoc asked, holding his unlit cigarette in his mouth somehow, even though he was talking normally.

"There's a lot of sickos out there. And there are far too many people with a grudge against me."

"No, considering how much trouble you get into all the time, I can understand you have so many. But this sounds like a joke, and a strange one at that, Fullmetal."

"You know I don't kid about my brother, Colonel."

Roy still seemed to be unconvinced, obviously. With a deep breath in, then out, he spoke again.

"Yo, Al." The little brother's head poked up and looked at Edward. "Go show Mustang your blood seal."

He let the cat drop down from his grasp and it trotted over to the large desk, with which it leaped up, just barely reaching the desk, and it sat down right in front of the Colonel, lifting up one paw as if saluting him.

"It's in his left ear, by the way."

Mustang held the cat with uncertainty and finally spotted the mark, and it made his eyes get wider, dropping his emotionless mask for a few mere seconds.

"...It's really there..."

"No way!"

"If he says it's there, it's there, Breda." Hawkeye said, who had also let surprise shine through for a moment before regaining her composure.

"...It's possible that it's a fake, right? And you can teach cats tricks?" Fuery said nervously, with which both brothers gave him a look.

"Does your brother know what happened?"

"Well, yeah, but it's kinda hard to talk and write when you're a cat. You do remember something, right, Al?" The cat nodded back.

"Maybe he can use a typewriter, sir."

Hawkeye picked up Alphonse and dropped him right next to the nearest typewriter, yanking out the paper currently inside and putting in a new blank sheet. The feline sat in front of it, and figured out a way to type without losing balance. Watching a cat type looked like a novelty, but everyone had to keep a straight face, considering this was actually a serious matter. After all, who knew how dangerous this mystery alchemist was, being able to transfer blood seals successfully. Something like that is unheard of!

Al stopped typing after a few minutes and walked away, signaling that he was done. Everyone read the report, but sadly it didn't have much information, as it was hard for the poor Elric to see what the man did in the darkness, and the speed definitely didn't help either. Defeated sighs filled the room, and Colonel was the first to break it.

"Well, until we manage to find this person and get you back into either of your other bodies, you're stuck as a cat. You're gonna have to hang in there, Elrics, but it'll happen."

Al nodded and 'saluted' Mustang, while Ed just flimsily waved his hand in his general direction while they both turned around and started walking out. A devious smirk crept upon the Colonel's face, and right when the older brother was halfway through the door, he spoke.

"For once, you are taller than your brother, Fullmetal."

Ed had already started his rant when Al leaped to the other side of the door before Havoc hurried to close it. All the people still inside could hear the alchemist's muffled colorful language, which quickly turned into something like "OW AL DON'T CUT ME!" before it finally disappeared, which they then assumed he had left.

A few minutes later, the older brother had suddenly stopped in the middle of their walk back.

"DANG IT we forgot about the report!"

* * *

**Ugh, don't you hate it when you go somewhere with a mission and you end up leaving without having accomplished that? Especially like going to the store... And I know guyz, typewriters shouldn't exist yet. Well suck it up, cuz I didn't want to make everything that much harder for our new feline. Besides, literally anything is possible in Amestris. (How did Arakawa even come up with that stuff?)**

**I give my thanks to my cheerleaders, and may you all prosper. And thank you to all the other random people who actually thought my obsession with Ed, Al, and cats is interesting... XD (I think this all started with I Am Darkrai...) All I want for Christmas is some helpful reviews... and hopefully some ideas/prompts for future stories! Happy Holidays! K bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I've kinda been waiting for this moment since last night. I was going to start writing earlier, but I told author12306 I would read their story, and I hate to break promises. However, it took most of the day cuz it's pretty long... So now you learned something new about me! I also never give away secrets, as long as you tell me not to. I am quite trustworthy. *glows* I hope you guyz like this chapter. I put plenty of effort into this, and wrote this while there were, like, 10 girls in our living room, and none of them knew what I was doing... XD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The next day, Ed had some business as the Fullmetal Alchemist to be done, and deciding Al couldn't do much there with him anyways, left his brother sleeping in their room at the inn. The kitty had eventually woken up a few hours later, surprised that his brother had left without waking him up. Not having much to do, but not feeling like sleeping, he wandered around the locked room. He started figuring out how to move his arms and taking out his claws, because fighting like a cat is different than fighting like a suit of armor. After satisfying his natural curiosity, he sat on a window ledge, watching all the people on the sidewalk. Just minutes before his brother was to return, he saw a few cats gang up on a smaller one in an alley perpendicular to the street. It looked like they were about to attack.

Panicking, but knowing there was nothing he could do, he watched from the other side of the glass. Then suddenly loud clicking was heard as Edward unlocked the door. Al's ears perked up as he saw the human started coming in. Quickly glancing back to the window, and saw he still had a chance to help, jumped down and galloped out of the open door.

"What the- Al! Are you not even going to acknowledge me?! Why are you in such a hurry?"

Figuring Ed would be mad to continue to leave without a response, the kitty ran back to its post and placed a paw on the glass. He looked through and quickly saw the situation.

"Oh, you wanna be a hero. But going down the stairs might take too long. Just jump out the window."

Of course, he received a face that was screaming 'Are you crazy?!' mixed with a little 'No way!'

"Al, you are a cat. As long as you can land on your feet, you are totally fine. They can fall pretty far without injuries. Do it or I throw you."

After saying this, Ed opened up the window and waited for Al to do so. The little brother was a little hesitant.

"You could have been over there by now! Jump before it's too late!"

He finally took the death wish, but somehow landed perfectly fine on the ground. Looking back up at the 3rd story window he just came from, he saw his brother was no longer there, probably running down the long way.

Ed's POV:

I quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me without bothering to lock it. I bolted down the flights of stairs, letting my footsteps echo through the building, one heavier than the other because of the auto-mail. I had managed to get out of the front doors in one minute, panting really hard. _Wow, that took a lot of effort._ While catching my breath, I sneaked over to the corner of a store so I could peek into the alley and watch what happened.

I saw Al step up to the larger cats with a puffed chest. A few seconds later, they started sneering at him while the victim jumped back in shock for some reason. My brother started looking in between the 3 cats during what I supposed was his reasoning phase, where he usually would say things like 'I suggest you just walk away and leave us alone' or 'think about what you are doing.' _It's so weird that it looks like they are talking but their mouths don't move. I wish I could understand cats. Wait WHAT NO I DON'T! _I shook my head to clear the stupidity in my thoughts, when I saw that things just got serious.

The bullies and Al started circling around, their ears pressed to their heads and backs arched. The cat that looked to me like the leader put on what seemed to be a conceited smirk, when suddenly I heard Alphonse make a really menacing growl. He is usually such a sensitive caring gentleman, so I got caught off guard. _They must REALLY be pissing him off. _Then he pounced onto the pompous jerk of a cat (well, I'm just guessing...) and the fight began.

The gang jumped on top of the two, creating a big pile of fur, and they all moved around inside, swiping and kicking at each other. All of the moments were so fast I could barely keep up. I couldn't even see Al until he was somehow kicked out and stood there panting. He turned towards me and our eyes met. It looked like he was about to do something that perhaps needed my cooperation.

He stepped back a few times away from the cats, who had stopped once he got out of the fight, and he quickly stood up on his back legs and slapped his two front paws together. Somehow, he was still able to use his alchemy! When he dropped back down, I watched as alchemical light spread through the ground in-between him and the other cats, and I felt a small earthquake as a wall grew. It climbed up and stopped once it was at a height that I knew no one could get past.

Alphonse then trotted over to me, and pushed his paws into my leg with a pleading look.

"Were you gonna go to the other side of that wall? You should've just made some stairs on this side to the top or something."

He just glared back, and I just sighed as I picked him up.

"I'll try my best to aim, but sorry if you don't end up where you want to be. Call if you need me."

I stood up onto a crate near the entrance of the alley, and not praying because I'm an atheist, I pitched the cat up, and miraculously he flew over the wall. Right when he should've landed, I heard a few "MROOOOOOWR"s that sounded like cats getting squished. I started laughing as I complimented myself on my awesome aim.

Al's POV:

Now I had stopped the cats from being able to escape, because the other end of the alley I already knew was a dead end. I also stopped a future fight, because I freaked all of them out with my alchemy, plus falling from the sky. I still haven't figured out how all of us are talking, but somehow we are, and I understand all of them.

"...How the heck did you do that?!" the leader, or 2 Clawz, (whose name would've cracked me up if this wasn't a serious matter,) said sounding traumatized.

"Well, I know how to do alchemy, and after that my ...human threw me up over the wall. But never mind that. Where did you see that suit of armor?"

* * *

**BOOM total cliff-hanger! XD I, at times, love to torture people indirectly. I had actually originally planned to make this chapter longer, but decided to stop here just to see what happens :) My sister came up with the cat gang's leader's name, and it made me laugh out loud, which made all the girls mentioned at the beginning to look at us confused. I don't know if/what holidays are still going, since I only celebrate Christmas, so now I'm just gonna say "Happy Winter Break!" which will also in the process make people who have full-time jobs to read on miserably. Muahahahaha!**

**Happy Winter Break! K bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o! So in this chapter I just finish up what was started yesterday. This is the shortest chapter in this story so far, which is kinda weird for me. I'll just type more next time... :3**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"And why should we tell you?" I could tell Gary was just pretending I didn't scare him.

"Because I can do more than just make walls."

"Oh really? Well, you said you could fight, and that didn't go so well, did it tough guy?"

"Ok, I'll admit my brother is much better, but this is enough to make some damage."

I stood up on my hind legs and put my front paws together again, and the cats watched the mesmerizing blue light as it went from my paws to the ground, and suddenly spikes came in from the two walls and ground of the alley, and I made them shoot until they were millimeters away from the gang. I had a feeling I broke the confidence of all 3 permanently.

"OK OK we'll tell you! Please don't kill me!" Poor Kevin was about to beg on his knees.

They all took turns explaining what they had seen just a couple nights ago, a human sneaking out of the building where Brother and I were, that had a big metal human on its back, and apparently both people were probably about as tall, but the one carrying the other was dressed in all black, and was actually quite skinny. At the end of the description, 2-Clawz pointed the direction he had gone.

"Will you let us go now?" They were all still pretty shaken up, and couldn't wait to escape my wrath.

"Fine. On one condition."

"Come on! We have already told you what we know!"

With a glare, I stood on my hind legs, making it look like I was about to perform alchemy again.

"NO! What do you want?!"

"I want you to leave this kid alone, and to never bully any others again, or I WILL find you. That's a promise."

"OK, whatever. Let us out now."

I gave the 3 one last menacing look, then turned around and meowed really loud. Just a second had passed when we all saw a little bit of blue light from the other side of the wall, and then it went down into the ground, until there was almost no sign it had been there. I smiled seeing Edward, crouching still from performing the alchemy to reverse what I had done.

"By the way, that's my human." I had said towards the cats. "He's a lot more violent. I suggest you steer clear of him too. No causing trouble, got it?"

They all said quietly their 'Yes's as they ran out into the street. It was hilarious seeing them with tails so bushy from fright.

Right when I was walking towards Ed, the kitten ran up to me like it wanted to say something.

"Thank you."

"No problem! I do stuff like this all the time."

"Um, before you go, can I ask you something?"

I glanced over to Brother quickly before turning back to the kid.

"Ask away."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I felt my head move back a bit from surprise. It told me that the man the cats had described had taken me (or whoever had this body before) earlier that day and gave me something to drink, and I died immediately, and he just stuffed me in a bag and hurried away.

"Is there anything about that man you can tell me?"

"I just remember that his fur was a weird color, but most of it was hidden underneath something."

I thanked the kitten and walked back with Edward to the room, where I ran onto the couch with a sigh, ready to sleep again.

"Wow, Alphonse, you were pretty cruel today. Did you get something important out of them?"

I nodded my head lazily, and he just laughed lightly, as he closed the door, and then went to the window he had left open. He looked back through for a moment before shutting it.

"I'm gonna figure out how you'll write down what you got while you take a nap. I guess that's something nice about being a cat; you get to sleep for most of the day."

I slightly nodded again as I closed my eyes and he wandered off to do whatever. Not much time had passed until I heard him lightly snoring. _Funny how some things are contagious._

* * *

**Wow! Lot of first times for Al in Chapter 3 (jumping out a 3rd story window, using alchemy as a cat, and getting thrown over a wall), and new information about the criminal in this one! Remember: tall, skinny, strong (he has to be to carry armor on his back!), has a weird hair color, and probably uses a hat or hood. Besides that stuff, I got nothing on him. If you want, you can give suggestions for the OC. And I kinda feel bad about making Al be so threatening during this, but for some people, that's the only way to get anything out of them. I'll say, he's become quite the actor.**

**Happy Winter Break! K bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Herro! This chapter has two things that I've been waiting to do... :D I think you'll find them... Yeah.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Are you FINALLY done, Al?" His irritated scowl did not go away, even though the kitty nodded yes.

They had figured out that Edward could just write all the letters of the alphabet on pieces of paper, and whichever ones Al pointed to he would write down in his notes. They didn't care about distinguishing punctuation and spaces, because Ed wouldn't find it very hard to separate the words later. The only problem with this system was that the cat's message was LONG.

"Man, you got more information than I thought. Couldn't you have waited till later to give the rest?"

Alphonse gave a look at his brother, indicating that he knew if they did that, Edward would keep pushing off the note-taking to the side, since it turned out to be a total pain.

"Whatever. I'll read this later." The feline gave the kid a pat on his arm.

"What?" Al did it again harder. "I wanna go to sleep!" Al stuck out a paw and took out his claws. "FINE! I'll do it now! Geez, you've been threatening me a lot lately, Al." _Cuz I can,_ the cat thought. _Besides, I can't exactly reason with him anymore since I can't talk._

A couple minutes later, Ed had separated most of the words and was reading the message.

CRIMINAL TALL SKINNY WEIRD HAIR WITH HAT HOOD CARRIED ARMOR EAST KILLED CAT BODY IMACOLORPOINT

"...At least you didn't decide to use full sentences. But what's that last part?" Al pointed a claw at where the spaces were supposed to be.

"...I'm a color point? What's that supposed to mean?" The kitty indicated the darker markings in its fur.

"I thought you were Siamese." Al just shook his head. His brother just kinda facepalmed.

"You seriously decided to make me endure that longer just to tell me your SPECIES? YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE A CAT FOREVER!"

Edward punched a wall with his auto-mail arm and walked off muttering to another room. Alphonse sighed a little. _I was supposed to tell you EVERYTHING, Brother._

* * *

"That was pretty fast, Alphonse. I am actually kinda impressed." Ed had just finished passing the note to Colonel Mustang, who said was pleased, but didn't show it.

"What's that last part? Imacolorpoint isn't a word."

"Apparently, he found out what species his body is. It's a _color-point_." Ed managed to put a mocking tone into the last word.

"I thought it was Siamese." The older brother felt the need to poke the younger brother hard at the comment.

"Anyways, Colonel Mus-turd, would you get any results out of the description of the guy?"

"That would definitely narrow the results, but I don't think you should rest ...shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT BACTERIA COULD LAUGH AT HIS SIZE?!"

"I thought it was obvious when I said it in your direction."

"Useless. Al got on the case faster than you."

"The same can be said about you, Fullmetal." He still flinched at the word 'useless.'

"You don't have time to fight, sir. There's still lots of paperwork to do."

"Right, Lieutenant. Go show Fullmetal and his brother out. Oh, hey, where did he go? I swear he was there a moment ago."

Ed fumed and Al tried to push him out the door, which of course had no effect, considering he is really small now. Roy let his smirk come out of the emotionless mask as he watched the alchemist trudge out of the office.

* * *

Alphonse asked to get carried as they were going back to the room. After all, it got pretty annoying only seeing people's legs on the street.

"You know, Al, I've been thinking. There are a LOT of stray cats around here. I wouldn't want you to end up like one of them. So we should probably get you a collar with a tag."

The kitty looked at his brother, and saw his mouth was curling up into a smile. A smile that always meant someone was paying for his amusement.

The human turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. It was a few blocks later before he stepped into a place that made the sort of thing.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I want a collar for my cat." Al thought it was weird now being considered a pet.

"Sure. Come over here and pick one."

The man showed Edward different leather collars, and he just took a plain black one. He saw in the corner of his eye the kitty giving a confused vibe.

"What? Giving you something flashy tells people about me, not you."

He then started writing down what he wanted engraved on the tag. The man noticed that Ed was forgetting something.

"You've told me everything except for the name of your cat."

"Oh, you see, I'm still trying to figure it out. I just barely got HER."

He could feel his brother's eyes start to widen. The man chuckled, understanding what he means.

"I guess I can help you with that. Do you have at least sort of an idea?"

"Yeah, for some reason I want a name that starts with 'Al,' like 'Alice' or 'Alaina.'"

They two discussed until they decided on the name 'Allie.'

Not much time had passed until Edward strutted out with a mischievous grin and a cat following him, whose head was hung down in embarrassment and shame. The kid looked back, and sneaked a glance of the collar, which made him laugh again. Alphonse stared at him in a 'You didn't have to do that' way.

"Oh, you know I had to, Al."

* * *

**Yes. He had to. So far the only name to be repeated was Allie, so I put that. But thank you very much for all of the other names, Scaehime! (I like the idea for the OC, but as far as I remember, none of the Homunculi had any interest in alchemy, so if it was Envy he probs would've done his revenge in a different way... Just my opinion.) Also, that thing about his species... I used to have a cat that looked Siamese, but we couldn't tell what it was mixed with. At least a year later, I found out it was a Color-point! :3 So yeah. That was planned. Just like your life. *You gasp while I laugh evilly***

**...I'm so embarrassed that I forgot about the meeps and gnarks I put there... I was gonna replace them with lines... BLAME MY SISTER BECAUSE SHE PUT ME IN A BIG HURRY! *angry/embarrassed/sad frown***

**Happy Winter Break! K bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm still totally clueless about the person who turned Al into a cat... I really should know by now. I actually planned to try drawing him, but then... I got hit hard by the lazy rock. Someone please do something to get me to get that done! D: I think it would help with building the character.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After a quick stop to a restaurant for breakfast, Ed and Al took the usual route to the Headquarters, which is pretty much engraved into their heads at this point. The older brother didn't really like it, because they had stuck around in the same area for what he felt was too long, but they had to stay near Mustang's office to get this issue resolved as soon as possible. Without even thinking about the walking they were doing, he realized he had spaced out once they were right in front of the door, and the journey had felt like a few mere seconds instead of minutes. Upon entering, he immediately noticed the visitor.

"What's Black Hayate doing here?"

"We decided to sneak him in for the day. It's all Fuery's idea."

Hawkeye and the dog stood next to each other, both straight and proper, but one had a tongue hanging out of its mouth. Black Hayate immediately got happy when he saw Alphonse the cat, whom he considered a new play-mate. He ran over and began sniffing the pet, and Al looked up to his brother wondering what he should do. Edward just kinda shrugged, and after a few seconds of pondering, the shrug was returned, and he walked calmly to a different of the room, following the excited dog.

Meanwhile, Ed forced himself to be serious as he marched over to the Colonel's desk with a purpose.

Ed's POV:

I let Al run off with the dog, figuring I could just tell him everything later. However, I needed to know now. I guess I am pretty impatient after all.

"Did you get anything yet?"

I slammed my hands down onto his desk, and got ready to look him right in the eye for when he was to turn his head up. Mustang dropped the pen in his hand and pushed it away along with the paperwork he was pretending to do (I can see right through him) and rested his forearms comfortably on the cleared space before looking up. I immediately noticed the tired expression on him, one of the only ones to ever escape the poker face he usually wore. Wordlessly, he handed to me a piece of paper. The title indicated that it was a list of people who had escaped prison and happen to know some form of alchemy.

"We searched in some other areas, but there was nothing. If it's someone in our records, they're most likely in that list."

"...Thanks." I didn't even try to insult him in any way, knowing that he was definitely not in the mood and frame of mind to return it. The silence was pretty unsettling, so I immediately left it. To let Alphonse have at least a few more minutes, I sat/laid down on one of the couches in the room. It did not take long for Havoc to break the quietness.

"...Did you get a collar for Alphonse?"

"Yeah, but I gave him a new pet name." I instantly could feel a grin creeping onto my face.

"What the heck would that be? As far as I remember, you're not very good at names."

"...Allie." I did not have to look at the faces of the employees to know they were silently laughing.

"Now that's just cruel, Chief!" I glanced over, and saw his trademark cigarette was about to fall out of his mouth.

"I think of it as taking the opportunity. But there's no real harm done, right? If it goes according to plan, he won't have to live with that collar for very long, anyways."

"But it'll be in our memories forever." Breda had spoken what I was secretly thinking. It was just the trigger to get me to laugh.

After a few seconds, I looked over to the Colonel, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Did he get any sleep in?"

"No, he didn't. He had too much work to do to find some time." Hawkeye was talking evenly, but knowing her well enough, she was probably a little worried.

"Doesn't he usually push a lot of it onto you guys?"

"Yeah, but for some reason he was getting even more than usual, plus he used some hours to get that paper for you."

"Seriously, Havoc? I didn't know he'd be so serious about Al."

It got me thinking. At the same time, it makes sense he did so much, because this person could be a threat to some other people too, but not in the blood seal department, of course. Glancing back at him, I frowned a little. He seemed like a totally different person, and I didn't like it.

"It's so weird seeing him so sleep-deprived. Make sure he gets some, so that the next time I come he's normal again." I realized right after I said that that it could be taken like I CARED for the pain in the butt!

"Ed, your face is as red as your coat!" I heard some laughing coming from some of the team, which got me really pissed off.

"No it's not! And I don't care for that jerk! AL! LET'S GO!"

I ran to grab my brother and dragged him out of the office. Right when I was out of the door, I faintly heard Havoc say "Yes, he does" really smugly and I could feel the steam rise from my head as I continued to stomp out of the building. Alphonse did a few meows of protest, but eventually just gave up.

Al's POV:

I had been trying to explain some things about people to Black Hayate, which became kind of frustrating because he didn't have as advanced of a vocabulary as mine, so I had to keep rewording everything. Suddenly I heard Brother start yelling, and watched as he ran towards me and picked me up rather harshly. I noticed that his face was kinda red, but it seemed to be more out of embarrassment than anger. _Then again, part of it would still be out of anger because he would be mad at letting someone figure out how to embarrass him. _He continued to carry me out of the Headquarters, and I could tell he was slightly mumbling about something, and half the words were cusses. _How'd he get such a potty mouth anyway? _I did my best to ignore them as he walked, and eventually he dropped me onto the bed in our room at the inn. He threw his signature coat and the things inside it next to me, and I watched him as he trudged over to some other room with balled up fists.

I sighed as I got myself comfortable, when I noticed there was a paper inside of one of the pockets of his coat. I got up, and figured out how to nudge it out of there and opened it. Reading and studying the list, I tried my best to get some of the potential names inside of my memory. It had taken me a while to realize I recognized one of the names.

* * *

**Aw, Ed. *sly grin* You know that you care for him, even just a little bit. Was that a cliff-hanger? I think it is... maybe. Do you guys want the person whose name he recognizes to actually help, or it turns out to be a dead end? Knowing how anti-climatic I can be at times, it'll probably be the latter. *muahaha* If you didn't notice, I fixed Chapter 5 to have Al's cat name *chuckle* but that's okay, because if no one did yet, they would have seen it in this one, and probs cracked them up. XD**

**OOH, and I got an idea for another one-shot. I plan to have it published by the end of today, but I might accidentally get distracted and end up doing it tomorrow... *embarrassed shrug* Ya know, you could just freaking write one random word, like "dinosaur" as your idea and I will seriously write something for it. Come on, people, use the opportunity! I might get something pretty hilarious out of it. :3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D K bai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-o! I hope I didn't scare anyone with not writing yesterday or today (it's midnight where I live...), so here is my excuse: I finished the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist series. Note: I started from episode 11 yesterday. That is 28 episodes on Friday, then 13(?) on Satuday. That's right. I had time for barely any other things, such as food consumption. My habit of watching too many in a row may not be healthy, but it wastes time AWESOMELY! :D A great way to end Winter Break! ...*single tear is shed* But I didn't enjoy the ending very much. Well, less than I enjoy any other series ending. It left me feeling defeated and ...slightly depressed. I seriously had thoughts like "What the heck do I do with my life now?" or "What's the point of living?" But it vanished just a few minutes later when I realized I still haven't seen one or two FMA movies! I almost wish emotions like sadness would last longer, because I'm constantly pleased/neutral, and those others clearly don't stick around as long as they do with everyone else in the entire world. Obviously, I should enjoy being happy, but to a point it just doesn't really feel like happiness anymore, it's more like "blah." I need some anger, some nervousness, some angst in my life!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_What the- Izumi Curtis?! Why the heck is Teacher's name on this list?! No way is she a suspect. ...Right? Yeah, she's not. That's final. _I shook my head to get the thought out, but I was just bombarded with reasons with why she could/couldn't make me a cat. Luckily, it was mainly reasons as to why she couldn't. I was finally able to end the debate in my mind and continue with memorizing the other names. I didn't know any other ones.

At that point, Brother had already calmed down, and walked back in to get ready to sleep. The first thing I did was shove the paper. With a glance to me, he took the list and skimmed it. I saw his face change when he read Teacher's name. His eyes flicked up to the title and then back down to the list.

"Since when was Teacher in jail?!"

* * *

3rd POV:

Edward and Alphonse had gone to the records to learn more about all of the suspects. Reading about so many criminals was tiring and time-wasting, perhaps, but if it weren't for the Colonel, it would've been a LOT longer. And, after all, they could DEFINITELY handle it.

It was a few hours in (well, it felt like it, but it was actually already late afternoon) when they received a call from Mustang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Fullmetal."

"Is this important?"

"It can be important or not important, depending on how you look at it."

"Spill it already!"

"Gracia and Elicia invited me over for dinner tonight, and asked if you two would like to come too."

Ed stuttered a little and glanced over to his little brother. The kitty was near the phone, and with advanced hearing was able to hear the statement. He gave a little nod.

"Yeah, we'll come. What time?"

"15 minutes."

"What the- 15 MINUTES?! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US HOURS AGO, YOU BUTT!"

"Oops." *click*

With a frustrated growl, Ed slammed down the phone. He would have stood there steaming if Alphonse didn't poke him, then points towards their work. There were papers EVERYWHERE, and they knew it was not a good idea to leave them like that. They hurried to clean up the best they could before the car arrived to drive them to the Hughes' house. They noticed how much more room there was in the back seat now, since Al was no longer ginormous. Edward took the now nearly empty seat with delight and with a deep breath spread out as much as possible. The cat didn't mind, since there was still a place for him, and knew how long his older brother had been waiting for that. However, he didn't enjoy it so much when they stopped abruptly, flinging him forward to smack against the front seat. He dropped not-so gracefully with a small thud, and rubbing his head, he realized the Fullmetal Alchemist had already exited before seeing what happened, which was not such a bad thing, since it was embarrassing. A relieved sigh escaped the kitty's mouth as he jumped out of the stalled vehicle and to the sidewalk. He followed into step right behind his brother, as usual, and he sat down briefly once they got to the doorstep. He watched as the human knocked on the door, and several seconds passed before it opened, revealing a cheery Gracia and Elicia on the other side.

"Hi! Welcome back, Ed." Gracia beckoned Edward in, probably not realizing his companion was there. Poor Al had to squeeze through the door quickly before it was closed. The little toddler had immediately noticed him, and started walking forward to pet him.

"Mommy! Look at the kitty!"

"How did a cat get in?"

"Uh, it's mine. Sorry, is that okay?"

"I guess so. We're not allergic, as far as I know. Oh, where's Alphonse?"

"...I'll explain later." Elicia half-picked up, half-dragged Al over to her mother, who with a small smile took him into her arms. She read the tag on his collar. She chuckled a little at the sight.

"Allie?"

"Yeah, and Al's fine too."

"I have a feeling you did that on purpose."

"Haha, yeah, I did."

She let the cat down, who was dragged to the couch by Elicia and petted sorta uncoordinately. Ed, Gracia, and Roy (who had been sitting in the kitchen) prepared the table meanwhile, and then food was served and the toddler and cat joined them. Alphonse would have just stolen some of his brother's meal and ate on the table, but didn't want to set the example to Elicia, because little kids learn fast. Instead, the cat stayed underneath Ed's chair, who sneaked the food down.

Afterwards, Gracia convinced her daughter to play in her room while she talked to the guests.

"Okay, so why isn't your brother here? I know you two are inseparable."

"...We're not together THAT much, are we?" He received a room full of head-nods. "Okay, fine, you're right. Remember the ...situation with our bodies?"

Colonel Mustang and Edward explained everything, with a reassuring nod coming from the cat every once in a while. Gracia didn't find any need for proof, because she trusted the three a lot already. Sadly, she didn't know anything that could possibly help, as Hughes had never mentioned anything about someone with the ability.

Elicia had fallen asleep already, so the apple pie that was baking while they had the discussion was eaten by Gracia and her guests. They let Al have some, on his own little plate on the table and everything, which excited him a lot, because it was one of the things he had wanted to eat once he regained his body. His taste buds seemed altered, but it was delicious nonetheless.

Mustang and the brothers thanked her for the meal, and walked off to the car waving. Mustang drove them to the inn first, then to his own house. The three went to sleep as soon as possible, but it was hard, as there was a lot on their minds.

* * *

**...What? I think there is actually a possibility she may have gone to jail, even for just one night. XD And Scaehime wanted Al to eat some apple pie, so this entire chapter revolved around that idea. What better way for him to get some pie than Gracia's? I'm a good person *blush***

**Ooh, and guess what? This is the 7th chapter! And also, guess what? 7 is my favorite/lucky number! :D *crowd yays* This fact makes me all happies inside. :3**

**Happy Winter Break! (*sniff* It's all over now! *sob*) K bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I luckily got this in sooner than I thought I might, but I've been so frustrated with myself lately, not being the best with due dates and all, even though I'm the one who set it up, and probably the only one freaking out about it. -_- Um, after finishing FMA, I started listening to Asian Kung-Fu Generation (because they do the last opening song "Rewrite," and I just love it, along with the other ones. :3), and today my friend and I discovered that there are some manga and other graphic novels at my high school's library! *scream* And they had some** _**Fairy Tail **_**books! There's some at the local library too, but the only ones I've seen so far start at least at, like, the 20th book! D: But at my school, the first 4 were available! I squeed internally and was pretty much jumping around with joy as I checked out all 4 at the same time and ran to my next class. Already half-way done! XD I might end up turning them in tomorrow...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

It took a few days more, but the Elric brothers had finally read through the file on every single person on the list of escaped prisoners with at least a small amount of knowledge on alchemy, and what was the result? Nothing. It was obvious none of these people had the ability and probably never will.

Edward and Alphonse left their work space, not even bothering to clean up at the moment, to go sulk in some food. It was about one or two hours later when their bellies ached so much, they felt even worse. Ed carried his sibling back to their inn room lethargically, as apparently his change of body made him lazier, like some house cats we know. They fell asleep immediately, their visible over-eating lulling them to their dreams.

Edward screamed internally when a tiny rough tongue once again met with his cheek, jerking him to a sitting position with wide eyes and breath held in. Glancing over, and noticing it was once again Al's doing, he groaned and let his back drop back down onto the mattress.

"Geez, Al, I seriously wish you'd stop waking me up like that! A mini heart attack isn't going to help anyone, especially ME."

Before he knew it, he had slipped back into his dream. Al, now standing on the floor next to the bed, gave an irritated sigh, as this kind of thing happened WAY too often. He learned from past experience that even jumping on top of him wasn't enough to get him up, as once Ed was in deep sleep, it is near impossible to snap him out. His new technique, as proven just a few seconds ago, was starting to wear off in effectiveness.

Finally snapping, the kitty stood up on its hind legs and clapped its two front paws together, slamming them onto the edge of the mattress. Blue alchemical light surrounded the bed, and suddenly the mattress jolted up diagonally, throwing Sleeping Beauty head-first towards the wall. Edward had the blessing and curse of a literal hard head, and after jumping up onto his feet, he faced the cat who tortured him so. After a few curses and other random ramblings, he finally said something loud and clear.

"You have become a LOT more violent, you do realize that, _brother of mine_?" Venom poured out of the last words, and they both knew a battle was to ensue.

Forgetting their location, and the fact that Edward's hair was still loose and his feet still bare, it began. The older brother attempted the first attack with a clap and a smack to the ground, starting an earthquake underneath the furry opponent. The animal was jerked around, having a hard time balancing due to its weight. It stopped a few seconds later, and the victim took no extra time to prepare a comeback of his own. Two small pillars formed underneath the human's feet, and enveloped around them. Quickly, the pillars flew apart, throwing the feet in opposite directions, forcing Edward to do a full split. He could barely contain his cry of pain, and bit his lip to keep it in and he fought back.

Their exchange of alchemy did not go on for long until someone barged through their door, yelling at them to repair the mess they did to the room, especially the floor, which they complied to. ...But not before the wood from the bedroom door smacked Ed down like a fly-swatter.

"Once again, you win."

* * *

They both cleaned themselves up a little before leaving the inn, although Edward ended up with a bandage or two, and walked nonstop to Command, as there was still some food within their stomachs. The duo walked into the office of Roy Mustang and his team, who once again seemed pleased to have the 'little ray of sunshine' brighten up their day, hopefully. They immediately noticed the pissed-off look on the blondie, which seemed to not only be directed at their boss.

"Fullmetal, what did you get into this time?"

"Don't be so surprised, Al did this."

"Wow, Chief, you got beat up by a cat." Havoc let out a lopsided smile, as having a cigarette in his mouth was going to make it harder to do a normal one.

"As I've told all you guys before, he is NOT as innocent as you think. And it became a lot worse once he got into that new body of his." A few of the adults glanced over to the cat, and became a little surprised when they saw what seemed to be a smug look on his face.

"Just give me a report, Fullmetal. What did you do besides fight with ALLIE?"

"Well, Colonel, we checked out every single person on that list, besides Teacher, although I'm still trying to figure how she got there in the first place, and looks like it isn't any of them."

"Guess we'll now have to try something else, then. I'll try to get another list, and meanwhile, you two do your own searching." Ed turned on his heels and walked out, and Alphonse nodded his head politely before doing the same.

They exited the building, and stood on the steps, not knowing where to go.

"What should we do, Al? There's not many places to go to for information."

The only response was a shrug, and a few seconds later the shrug was returned, and they seemed to get a mutual agreement to just wander around and see what happens. They eventually ended up at a park, and they continued on their walk until a stray kitten ran up to them. Al apparently recognized it, and paused to listen to what the fur-ball had to say. His eyes went wide, and suddenly the cat ran back the direction it came from, with the younger brother right behind. Ed yelled for an explanation as he followed the two felines, cussing that 'there better be a good reason for this.'

His pursuit ended several minutes later, as he saw them leap into what looked like an abandoned building. He stepped inside, and briefly looked into different rooms before going to check the rooms on the second floor. He finally found Alphonse, who stood frozen on a desk. He sneaked quietly to the desk and leaned over to see what was found. It was a few pieces of paper with scribbled notes on them, with handwriting that made it impossible to know what it even said, and scattered among the words were quick doodles of blood seals, including Al's.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW SNAP! I've pretty much figured out the character they are trying to find in "Ed the Cat," whom I hope surprises and pleases you all, and I'm getting a background on the antagonist in "Al the Cat," but I still don't know the motive! D: Unlike Barry the Chopper, this guy is actually supposed to have one, as said at the very beginning of this story.**

**I'd like to know about how long you guys think this fic should last. I don't want to accidentally make it too short or too drawn out, and I can easily do both. So maybe about how many more chapters you think it should take to find the culprit? That would be greatly appreciated. (So is cheerleaders finding my typos, although at the same time they make me want to hit myself for being so stupid ;-; I know, I KNOW, that the "too" last chapter was a "two" when I wrote it! *mini rage* Gosh, I hate my brain sometimes...)**

**K bai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai! I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I update one chapter of "Ed the Cat," then one of "Al the Cat," and the cycle has been like that since I started these fics. It's something that I like that I am doing, for some reason. I guess the fact that there is still a routine even though I don't post on certain days of the week or whatever. And tomorrow my brotha-from-anotha-motha is gonna go to the MTC! Today was the last time we got to see him (and hug him) before he went on his mission. Tomorrow I'm gonna wear a tie that he gave me in honor of him, I guess you could say. He taught me how to tie ties and everything! :') Can't wait to see him in two years!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Stray Kitten's POV:

The cat I had led to this place was just staring at the paper on the desk. And his human too. I guessed it was something important for them, but I obviously didn't know what it meant. After a minute or two, the human said something to the cat, who seemed to understand him, and his head turned to me.

"How did you find this?"

"It's as I said before. I was on the street down there when I heard a bunch of noise come from up here, and then I saw that metal man you were asking about earlier being clanked around inside. I think it saw me, which was why I ran away. I saw you while running away, and knew you would want to know this, and that if something were to happen here you would be okay, with that weird ability of yours. But I guess it escaped before we got here."

"Weird that he would've left these notes, even if he was in a hurry..." The human said something again, and the cat nodded his head in response. "Did you find out anything else about the human?"

"Sorry, no. In the hurry to get away, I didn't get to catch anything different about it."

The cat's face drooped a little in sadness, but it quickly seemed to accept it and started to go away. I wanted to at least know his name, considering we have met more than once.

"Wait! What is your name?" The cat seemed surprised by me, but smiled with a small amount of pride.

"Al! Yours?" I never had a name. I usually just tell others to call me whatever, the few that ever asked. The silence seemed to give it away. I saw Al's head tilt a little in curiosity.

"What's that on your belly?" I looked down, and sat down in a way that he could see. He suddenly seemed to mentally laugh at some ironic joke at seeing the black mark.

"If you want, I can call you Star." I cheered up a little inside, as the name seemed to have a nice ring to it. The two of us, plus the human, walked out of the building, and both of us exchanged our farewells before walking in different directions.

Ed's POV:

It was kinda awkward for me to just stand there while watching what I supposed was two cats communicating, having started the conversation by asking Al to get info out of the other, then later interrupting to ask if it's the guy we are looking for, in which I received a nod. As we were about to leave, I grabbed the notes, knowing the culprit would know it was us, but oh well. Maybe he'll come to US to get them back, and this whole search would be over much sooner.

We arrived at the inn and walked into our room after I unlocked it, and immediately we went over to the table to get right to work at figuring out the notes. I couldn't tell if it was in code, his handwriting was horrible, or both, but it was pretty illegible.

We both sat there focusing on the 'words' until I ultimately decided that it would not be possible.

"Al, I don't think we can read this, no matter how hard we try. But there is something out of it- this guy seems to really know his stuff. It seems like there's a formula here and here." I pointed at the sections of the notes I was referring to. "I guess we can use the fact that it looks like he's an expert at this. There's gotta be someone here that is known for doing research of the kind, right?"

Al understood immediately what I was saying, and nodded in agreement. I hoped we could find someone with that kind of history, because this would soon all be over. Not many people know about blood seals, after all. Glancing outside, I realized that there would still be plenty of time to get this information to Colonel Mustang. We both then looked at the notes, then to each other, having once again a silent understanding. I grabbed the papers once again as we flung ourselves out of the door, and after locking the room again, took the quickest route to the Headquarters.

At this point, everyone has seen us coming in at least daily, so I didn't get stopped as we guided ourselves through the halls to the Colonel's office, barely even thinking about the turns taken. It was also expected that when I was to come into the building, I would open the door with no invite and just say some random insult to Mustang. However, I think I surprised his team by coming back so soon after the first time today.

"Oh, did you already get something, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, I did." I got a look from my brother. "Okay, Al did." Another look. "Okay, a friend of his did. Happy, now?" A nod from the cat. I just sighed with an irritated air as I walked up to the desk at the back of the room and dropped the notes onto it.

"These are from the guy we are looking for. It's impossible to read, but I can tell there's some expert research written down on there." The Colonel skimmed them and did an understanding grunt.

"But why do you have his notes, and not the guy himself?"

I was about to answer, but then remembered that only Al knew for sure. I gave him a little nudge with my foot until he complied, walking over to an empty typewriter, knowing that this was gonna be the fastest way to say anything. The nearest officer put a blank paper into the typewriter, and Alphonse once again started to type the information that only he knows. He reread everything he had written before jumping down, signaling we can all look now. I was the first to get the report, and after reading, I scowled a little without thinking and passed the paper on to the next person. It was until Mustang put it back down onto his desk that I said something.

"I guess if he really did somehow get away before we had arrived at the scene, then he's quick, too."

"This friend of yours doesn't lie, right, Alphonse?" My brother seemed almost offended by the Colonel's question. I know that Al is able to judge character pretty well, but there had still been times in the past where he was perhaps too quick to trust. He shook his head in denial, and I just agreed with him. That dinky little kitten didn't look like it wasted its days giving fake information to other cats in situations it didn't have anything to do with, much less understand. Colonel Mustang seemed to accept the answer, and continued to look at the notes. I guessed he expected me to just leave him alone with the papers, so I turned around, and saw Al come over to walk out too.

"Bye, Colonel Mus-turd."

He seemed to have been too focused on the papers to even realize I had just tried to insult him. ...Until he shouted his reply after the door was closed behind me.

"Goodbye, fish."

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!" I knew he was just trying to annoy me, but I hate to admit that it worked. Was he expecting me to try to figure out some meaning to it throughout the rest of the day? No way was I gonna let that happen! ...Too late.

Al's POV:

Brother seemed kind of tense and focused on something else until he fell asleep a few hours later, when it had become night. I knew it was because of the strange insult(?) Colonel Mustang had yelled at him earlier. Who WOULDN'T be confused to no end if they were called a fish?

* * *

**Well, Scaehime, you got your wish for Star to be in this story! XD (Refer to my first fanfic.) I always suspected that little kitten to be him, but didn't decide to make it official until now. I don't think that this story is connected to "Al Meets a Star," because then that would mean that he actually met the cat more than once before he got his human body again, thus throwing the second half of the two-shot out of whack.**

**I hope you guys are starting to get what I'm hinting at about the culprit of this act... But I still don't know what his motive would be! It wouldn't be just some random criminal that they had come across while Ed was a State Alchemist. No, it has to be someone that has a better reason than petty revenge. It has to be TRUE revenge, if ya get what I mean. ...Maybe send a suggestion? Your suggestions probably help me more than you think, guyz.**

**Oh, and who wants to call someone a fish now?! :D I sure do! It has to be timed perfectly, but when done right, can have a lasting effect on the insultee, that effect mainly being confused to death.**

**Happy New Semester! (Mine starts tomorrow!) K bai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! As mentioned in the newest update of "Ed the Cat," I gave author12306 a present! It was supposed to actually happen in this one, but I accidentally made this chapter too long... :x I feel bad that the brothers haven't traveled at all since the cat incident (BAHAHA that just sounds funny XD), so they shall be in a different location for a couple of chapters. I also realized that there was a character that was not aware of the situation...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A couple days later, Edward was sent on a mission as a state alchemist to Rush Valley, much to his annoyance. Mustang promised him that he would continue to look while away. Alphonse was pleased that they would finally be able to travel again, as the brothers had obtained what seemed to be a habit of constantly moving around, and it felt unnatural to be in the same city for so long.

They boarded the train, and he noticed that he no longer got looks from other passengers due to his armor, but now only Ed got them from being a kid all by himself. They took some of the time playing card games, then gazing out the window, and eventually the older brother took some time to nap, which the younger took as an opportunity to sleep too, laying down on the human's lap and softly purring, as if he was snoring.

They had somehow fallen asleep through the loud rumbles of the train on the tracks, but suddenly Ed's head jerked up with big eyes, Al nearly falling off of him.

"We are going to RUSH VALLEY. And Winry has been there for a while." The cat's eyes went wide too in understanding. _We never told her that I'm a cat now!_

"Do you think we'll end up running into her?" Al gave him a little shrug, but the slight trembling said _"Definitely." _"Maybe we can avoid her..." They both couldn't help but feel bad, but now not only was she gonna be able to hurt Ed, but Alphonse will feel it too. They wanted to stall the moment as long as possible.

When the train stopped, another passenger had to help Edward get his suitcase, much to his distaste, and once the brothers stepped out into the station, they immediately walked in the direction they needed to go for the job. When they got to their destination, the Fullmetal Alchemist showed his watch, once again getting surprised faces and comments, but at least he wasn't getting compared to his companion.

Al's POV:

Brother told me that I could just wander off if I wanted to, as he would be able to get the mission done by himself. I did as he suggested, hoping to enjoy Rush Valley as much as I can. I trotted around on the street, feeling the sun beat down on me, which didn't bother me, as it felt good that I could feel at all. Some time passed by when suddenly I realized that I was on the street that Winry worked on. I immediately turned around, but I was spotted.

"A cat!" Winry had stepped out to get some materials, probably, and she saw that I had a collar, but wasn't walking with someone. She picked me up, and I could feel my nervousness showing.

"Don't be so nervous around me, I don't bite. Poor thing. I wonder who you belong to." She carried me over to the shade and lifted up the tag on my collar to read it. She said out loud the name on the front, which embarrassed me once again, and then flipped it over. She stopped moving once she saw what I guessed was Brother's name, and I closed my eyes shut, hoping to not witness what happened next.

"...So Ed's here... with a cat..."

She went to the nearest building with a phone and called the number on the tag. Turns out Ed used Colonel Mustang's. _I guess that makes sense... We are always traveling, and he's one of the few people that know where we are all the time. _She was confused once the signal went through, but some explanation brought her to the same understanding and was confirmed that we were at Rush Valley. He apparently felt the obligation to say the address where he was working and everything...

Winry told the guy she works for she was going to return me to my owner (That just sounds so weird... My brother literally owns me...) and off she went at lightspeed. We arrived to the location much faster than I anticipated, and I could feel my nerves making my body shake a little. She knocked politely, and once I heard someone yell for Ed to come outside, I tried to squirm out of Winry's arms to get out of the way of the attack. And just in time. I just barely got to see Brother's face frozen in fear before it was smacked by a flying wrench. He rubbed his head with a pained and still-shocked look and started stuttering a little from fear, plus possible brain damage.

"Winry! How did you find me?!" She pointed an accussing finger at me, and I shrunk down to the ground pulling my ears back, holding my paws over my face to hide my shame. I could feel Brother staring daggers at me with a very angry look.

"Why didn't you call to say you were coming down?!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD HIT ME WITH A WRENCH!"

"Come ON, that's not the only reason! You probably have messed up your auto-mail again! You always do! Without any appointment or whatever!"

Brother started to wave his hands in protest and shake his head saying "NO" for a while, and Winry continued to advance on, with a mean-looking wrench in her hand. She continued to ramble on loudly, her voice starting to take a more dangerous tone. Eventually, she yelled a warrior cry and pummeled poor Edward with wrench after wrench after wrench. I couldn't even see her hands in the attack. I just couldn't help but think she was literally going to kill him, so I transmuted a wall in front of him on a whim. She didn't see me do so, and probably thought Ed did it. He took advantage of the opportunity to yell through the wall that he didn't break his auto-mail or anything, and that we were gonna leave right after he did his job, perhaps not having the time to drop by to say hi anyways. She calmed down, and he was able to transmute the wall back down without fear.

"Well, now that you are here, you have to come over for dinner! I am gonna make some apple pie!" Ed agreed after seeing my head nod up and down in excitement, and told her to cook something for me too, cuz he never remembers to buy cat food. (He just loves me enough to let me eat people food still.) She ran back to her work, leaving the two of us dropping down into chairs inside, giving relieved sighs. Brother went back to his business, although probably rubbing his head throughout.

* * *

**How did I not realize Winry wasn't informed until now? Maybe cuz she never gets to know much of what goes on during the actual story... I feel all weird knowing that I'm changing the plot even more than I already have. I was planning to get this done within a certain amount of time where I could get stuff back to normal and the original timeline wouldn't be affected, but I guess too late. So, you guys might as well inform me of events that happen around this time that I should be aware of when continuing. Like Ling. Oh butt, does he have to come in? *nervous look* Al might get too exposed... *shifty eyes* *ninja sneaks away* And I still would really appreciate some help with developing the character that made Al a cat, at least the motive.**

**Oh! And guess what? I gots a cheezburger! :3 (Last week.) And today I put up a forum! *soundtrack of kids "Yay!"ing plays* *noisemaker* Everyone in my cheerleader squad is invited to join! But ONLY THEM. *stares daggers at all other readers* ...Just kidding...**

** forum/OC-RP-of-Awesomeness/147951/**

**K bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai! Here is author12306's reward for giving the 50th review on "Ed the Cat!" Woo-hoo! *party* Hope you like this, friiieeend! :3**

**By the way, I've desperately wanted to tell this to someone, but no one in real life would be interested in what I have to say... So I say it to you people! XD A few nights ago, I had a weird dream where I don't even understand entirely what is happening, you know, the usual stuff, but this time I remembered the very last thing to happen...**

**Some guy pointed to me and said "She's part armadillo right now, you know." (Meanwhile, I was thinking about Sonic the hedgehog.)**

**Some guy who I guess was the eldest/our leader of the group or whatever said "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"**

**I kinda shrugged and said "Because I don't like being ignored."**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP* And I wake up.**

**Yeah. That was weird, huh? XD Made more sense than most dreams. I thought it was funny, though. ...Gonna shut up now. :x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ed's POV:

With the job done, Alphonse and I walked with mixed emotions to Garfiel's shop. I probably looked depressed, and Al looked like he was trying to keep a positive air, but I could see him shaking in anxiety, which brought to mind all the clanking his nervousness would be causing if he was in the suit of armor. I was in the middle of trying to decide if being a cat or armor was better when we finally arrived. We glanced at each other nervously before I knocked on the door.

Winry opened the door cheerfully, since she probably used up her anger earlier when pummeling me with wrenches... She told us to come in, and we walked up awkwardly behind her to a table, where I sat down nervously, Al jumping up onto my lap. We heard some noise in the kitchen as Winry was finishing up the meal, and then she popped her head out holding two bowls filled with soup.

"Of course, I had to make stew, your favorite!"

She placed a bowl in front of me and I looked inside greedily. I saw that she went out of sight and brought back a plate with cooked chicken and placed it on the ground for Al. I immediately grabbed it and put it next to my bowl, in front of the empty seat next to me. She gave me a confused look, but it softened when Alphonse walked off of my lap onto the other chair and stood on his hind legs with his front paws on the table, ready to eat. She probably thought it was cute that the cat was eating with me, and just brushed it off.

The dinner was generally silent, as all of us were enjoying the food. We were about to finish when the creepy guy that Winry works for came in, saying that someone needed a repair. He explained in detail, but I didn't understand any of it.

"Um, okay, this is urgent, but should only take a few minutes. So sorry, Ed!" She ran out of the room, leaving me and Alphonse alone.

We looked at each other, saying silently _'What now?'_ I stood up and walked into the small kitchen, wondering if I could still have any extra stew, and noticed that there were some ingredients out for making apple pie. I looked at the large pile of apples, and took the one on the top. Making sure it was clean, I bit into it, surprised that it tasted so sweet. I turned back to see my brother looking up at me.

"Al, these are delicious. If you don't mind having a plain apple before pie, I suggest you try some." He nodded to me as he walked up and jumped onto the counter, pawing an apple off the pile and munching into it. I heard Winry walking closer, so I left the apple I bit into on the counter and walked back to the table, sitting down before she had seen me do so.

"Again, really sorry, Ed. But Mr. Garfiel already closed down the shop, so there shouldn't be any more interruptions." I nodded as she sat down relieved.

"It's fine, Winry. That's your job."

"Anyways, I have learned so much since I became an apprentice!" She continued to talk about her work while we both finished our stew, me trying my best to look like I was paying attention to everything she said. It was a while of talking until she interrupted herself.

"Oh no! I forgot to start the pie! Come over to the kitchen, we can keep talking while I cook." She motioned for me to follow her, and I did so. When we entered, Winry practically screamed.

The entire kitchen was a mess; eggs cracked, flour and other powders coating the counter and some of the floor, with some white still lingering in the air. Pawprints were imprinted in the ingredients spilled everywhere. My eyes lingered over to where the apples had been. Only cores remained. In the middle of the kitchen was a cat, who upon seeing us looked ashamed.

"ED! WHAT DID YOUR CAT DO?!" Edward looked back at what was once a pile of bright red fruit, and then returned to Alphonse.

"...Did you get a sugar high ...on apples?"

* * *

**Wow, this is the shortest chapter of "Al the Cat" ever! (Without the author's notes) That fact saddens me so. :'( But this was pretty much a special chapter, so just ignore that. Hope it was cute and all! I decided to not tell Winry that that was Al, because they never tell her anything anyways, except maybe when everything is totally over. This can just be added to that list. XD And this makes the two versions I'm writing more different, since in the other Winry is with them the whole time. I guess next chapter I will be bring in Ling. I'm worried about maybe not writing him correctly, but I say that for all characters, so just ignore my anxiousness. :P**

**K bai!**


End file.
